


Revenge is Schnee

by lyingmap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canonical Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingmap/pseuds/lyingmap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee hasn't had a very good relationship with her father. After it comes out that one of her teammates is a former White Fang terrorist, her father is more than a little upset.<br/>Weiss doesn't have the longest temper either. And she's lived in fear of her father her entire adult life.<br/>When they collide, old scores get settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for canonical child abuse, parental disapproval, and really really bad parenting. The author does not recommend what Weiss does as any form of therapy.
> 
> I wrote a thing on Tumblr, which got a gif and a stupid number of notes, so I wrote this. Enjoy.

When Professor Ozpin had so-casually mentioned at breakfast that Weiss' father would be on the Beacon campus, and might want to see her, Weiss had only been able to nod and take a bite of her apple. She hid the sudden trembling terror down deep inside, deep enough that the others wouldn't see, wouldn't guess.

When Team RWBY got back to their dorm, Weiss just told Ruby that she'd probably need some alone time with her father. Ruby and Yang had smiled and nodded and left the dorm, accepting without understanding.

Blake lingered a moment, her amber eyes on Weiss. "Do you think he knows?"

Weiss glanced up at the bow on her teammate's head. "That I'm on a team with White Fang scum? Probably."

"I'm not -" Blake began, but Weiss cut her off with a gesture.

"I know you're not, but my father is... not rational about some things. You shouldn't be here when he comes."

Blake nodded and walked out of the room. Weiss watched her go, wondering. Blake seemed to understand never being good enough, never being _right_ enough. _How does she understand?_ Ruby and Yang might sympathize and make soothing noises on the rare occasions Weiss talked about her family, but Blake seemed to understand that there was more to the story, details lingering in the silences that could not ever come out.

Weiss looked around the dorm, at Yang's bed held up by Blake's library, at Ruby's bunk hanging from a network of ropes and sheets, and shuddered. She could not let her father see this.

Weiss changed into her battle gear, her combat skirt and bolero with her emblem, the Shnee crest, on the back. _I am a Schnee, whatever you think of my choices,_ she thought, and gritted her teeth.

Then she went in search of better ground.

\---

Her father found her in one of the practice spaces, repeating lunges over and over against a holographic pells. "Weiss, I've been looking for you."

"Hello, sir," she said as she lunged and hit her target for the thirty-fourth time.

"Weiss, stop the nonsense. I need to talk to you."

She lunged again. _Thirty-five._ "I need to practice. I am listening."

Her father hissed, and Weiss felt a twinge of the old terror. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him..._ "I heard some very disturbing news, Weiss."

"Yes, I heard about the attempted theft at the docks. It's fortunate that my teammate was there to stop it."

"Your teammate?" Weiss' father sounded surprised for once, and Weiss lunged again. _Thirty-seven._

"Yes, Blake Belladonna helped stop the theft before Torchwick could steal more than one crate." Weiss left out the other Faunus or Penny - she didn't need to add more complications, especially when she wasn't sure how she felt about them.

Her father hissed under his breath, and Weiss flinched. She covered her momentary hesitation with another lunge. _Thirty-nine._ "This is irrelevant, I am _concerned_ that you're on the same team as a White Fang terrorist!"

"Former terrorist," Weiss corrected, trying to keep her voice level.

"Weiss, you _can't trust her_." Her father came closer, and Weiss imagined ice around her heart, containing the fear so that it would never show, never weaken, never hurt her. She'd lived in fear of her father her entire life, even when he was only a loud, demanding shout in her infant world. And that fear was a weakness, was a flaw, could never be exposed or it would be attacked.

"Weiss, you can never trust these animals. Do you have any idea what she could be planning?"

"To become a Huntress and show that humans and Faunus can live together in peace." And wasn't that a wonderful hope? To end the war between her family and the White Fang. To be able to go out on the town without one hand always on Myrtenaster. To not be afraid of Faunus on the street. _Forty-two._

Her father took another step. "You got sucked in by that idealistic twaddle? You know that's only a cover for exterminating humanity!"

Weiss lunged again, in lieu of any response. _Forty-three._

Her father stepped within reach and grabbed her shoulder, and Weiss snapped. She spun and cast a glyph straight at her father, throwing him back across the practice space. He was back on his feet in an instant, red-faced and snarling, and Weiss was stabbed through, paralyzed by sheer terror. She had _never_ struck her father, and now-

"Weiss!" he bellowed. "You utter dolt, you useless child, how dare you -"

Weiss took one step back, then something broke inside her. A lifetime's worth of fear and resentment flared into the front of her brain, and it was all she could do to keep from lunging, another perfect lunge, and putting Myrtenaster through her father's heart.

Instead, she gestured, and a glyph formed under her father's feet. He went flying, and she cast another glyph on the wall. Her father impacted, and went face-first into a third glyph.

After the fourth bounce, he stopped bellowing and started screaming in fear.

After eight bounces, his voice gave out.

Weiss gestured, and the top glyph went black and changed to an attractor, leaving her father hanging by his feet. She dismissed the other glyphs and brought her father down until they were eye-to eye. Her father just panted, staring through wild eyes at her.

"Father," she began, then stopped. She had nothing to say except an incoherent scream of rage, but she summoned the ice around her heart, to smother the fire before it burned her whole life to ashes. "Father," she said again, and lifted her chin. "I will not abandon my team, or my teammates. I am sorry that you disapprove of Blake, but I will not let you hurt my friend."

She gestured, and let her father drop to the floor, where he lay in a messy pile of limbs. Weiss walked past him and out the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumblr user skiretehfox for the GIF that propelled this along.


End file.
